


this is what i want to tell you (intro)

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, for my bestfriend
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: go away bro this is me writing cheesy things for my bff and sending it to her thru this platform. nothing y'all want to read, trust me on this lmao
Collections: Anonymous





	this is what i want to tell you (intro)

2020 - 08 de enero

feliz cumpleaños, bienvenida :D

tú sabes que yo soy mucho de hacer mis regalos casi en secreto, y la verdad es que este no es el lugar más privado para publicar algo, pero por esta vez está bien. estoy intentado hacer cosas nuevas. primero tu carrd y ahora esto.

supongo que sabes que es aquí donde leo los mil millones de fanfics que me gustan, todos en inglés. es raro usar el sitio en español ;-;

este es algo así como el trabajo introductorio, por eso sólo parece que estoy tirando palabras a lo random lol (estoy tirando palabras a lo random tbh)

es raro porque estamos acostumbradas a hacer manualmente todos nuestros regalos y pues sí hice este regalo a mano pero al mismo tiempo no jajs. onda yo fui la que diseñó la carrd y estuvo como tonta cuatro horas enseñándose a usar esa cosa y demás, pero pues no fui yo quien personalmente pintó todo o programó la página

also, tienes idea de cuán difícil es hacer una carrd por primera vez en la vida? muy difícil :'/ esa página es muy confusa

una disculpa si consideras que es un regalo muy simple. técnicamente lo es, comparado con lo que he hecho otros años, pero creo que es lindo de todas formas. me tomó un largo tiempo completarlo y pensar en qué hacer y cómo hacerlo, además de que le puse mucho esfuerzo y amor, como siempre :D

espero que te guste lo que hice esta vez uwu


End file.
